Why Mess With Destiny
by Yami-MeKayla
Summary: Kay is feeling depressed after her and Yugi got in a big fight… Then she finds out he is going out with Anzu… What will happen to Yugi when Kay gets to him? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun own anything...  
  
Title: "Why mess with Destiny"  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Kay is feeling depressed after her and Yugi got in a big fight... Then she finds out he is going out with Anzu... R&R  
  
Kay: if you think Yugi is a little OOC he is being cast as my friend's brother. And not to get anyone confused, Joey-chan is my mom and if I add Joey, the boy, it will be Joey-kun. This is pretty much a true story for me. In a later chapter I might have a song in it. Some of the details in here are pretty much made up but not all of them.

* * *

Kay stared out into the rain washed world. She growled at a picture and put it down. She walked over to her bed. She threw herself down upon it and cried. She held the tears in so long it felt good to cry.  
  
The phone rang on the table near her. She put it on speaker phone so she didn't have to get up. "Moshi-Moshi" she said. "Konnichiwa Kay" Zumi said on the phone. "Oh konnichiwa Zumi" Kay said. "I heard you got in a fight with my onee chan" Zumi said putting Kay on speaker phone. Kay let out a noise that was a mix between a growl and a sob. "Where is he now?" Kay asked. "I dunno wait he is sitting on the couch!" Zumi said a little loudly. Yugi looked up when Zumi said this and rolled his purple eyes then looked away. "He is an aho" Zumi sighed. "So? What's new?" Kay said rolling her eyes "at least you and Joey-kun aren't fighting."  
  
"Yeah, I feel bad for you liking a guy who is A COMPLETE AHO! And a KUSOTARE! And-" Zumi said but was interrupted by Yugi smacking her with a pillow. Kay started to laugh a little. "Shut up Kay!" Zumi said. Kay stopped laughing but was still quietly giggling. "I still think he likes you but he is being a roba" Zumi whispered into the phone. "No I don't" Yugi said arrogantly. "Oh yeah I forgot you only love yourself Captain Narcissus Pansy!" Kay said loudly. "Shut up Kay" Yugi said. "Shinei and burn Yugi" Kay and Zumi said in unison. Yugi got up and left the room. Kay and Zumi started to laugh their heads off. They could hear a door slam.  
  
"He is bakabakashii" Zumi said. "And stubborn..." Kay said finding her self thinking more and more about him. "And..." Kay said not thinking. "Don't finish what you're going to say 'cause I dun wanna hear it" Zumi said. Kay smiled. Kay's mom knocked on the door. "Hold on Zumi my mum is at the door" Kay said. "Kk" Zumi said and went quiet. "Come in mum" Kay said. Joey- chan walked in. "Is everything alright with you and Yugi? I thought he was a very nice boy"-there was laughter from the phone-"is that Zumi on the phone?" Joey-chan asked. Kay nodded. "Konnichiwa Zumi" Joey-chan said. "Konnichiwa Rodriguez-san" Zumi said. "Mum I'll talk to you about it later" Kay said. "Alright" Joey-chan said.  
  
Joey-chan left the room. "Zumi, are you still there?" Kay asked. "Yesh" Zumi said. There is shuffling in the background at Zumi's house. "Nan do you want aho?" Zumi asked. "This is my house too you know" Yugi said reaching into the refrigerator. "cough at least I'm loved cough" Kay said fake coughing. "Kay shut your big mouth" Yugi said. "Make me abazureon'na!" Kay said. Zumi started to laugh. "Shut your mouth too Zumi" Yugi said leaving the room with a soda. "Never, you aho!! Now kiss and make up NOW!!!!!" Zumi was screaming into the phone now. Yugi covered his ears and yelled "Stop screaming, or I won't make up with her ever!" Kay grunted. "Well," Zumi drew out the word. "I'm GOING over to KAY'S HOUSE, and I really think YOU should COME TOO." Yugi looked surprised. "But I have plans tonight, so..." Zumi was extremely ticked now. "And what would those plans be??" "None of your business" Yugi said flatly. "What plans no body loves you so why should you have plans?" Kay said. "Shut the jigoku up Kay" Yugi said darkly. "Wellllllll then, Kay, I'm coming to your house now. And as for you, Yugi-the-bakabakashii-aho, YOU are going to jigoku as soon as I get back."  
  
Zumi hung up and walked into her room. She packed an overnight bag and started to walk out into the hall when she suddenly remembered the reason why she was going in the first place. She grabbed a couple movies ((the ring, scary movie 3, and some other random DVDs)) and went to the kitchen. As she passed the bathroom, she caught a whiff of Axe deodorant. As she busted the door in, she grabbed Yugi's wrist and tore the Axe out of his hand. "Why are you spraying Axe on??" Yugi looked at Zumi and immediately frowned. "Wouldn't you like to know!?" Yugi said quickly. "Yeah actually I would" Zumi said in a bored tone. Yugi left the bathroom and disappeared into his room. "What an aho... " Zumi muttered walking into the kitchen.  
  
'That was close with Zumi' Yugi thought 'at least she is leaving the house...' Yugi shuffled over to his closet. He started to throw clothes out of his closet. He found a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts that went down to his knees. He studied himself in the mirror. "Nope" he muttered. He found a blue and white dress shirt and his tan pants that Kay liked but never told him. He put those on. "This looks good" he said staring at his reflection.  
  
Zumi walked to Yugi's room. She knocked on the door. Yugi only opened the door enough so she could see his eye. "What do you want?" Yugi asked haughtily. "I'm leaving now" Zumi said flatly. "Alright" Yugi said. Zumi turned on her heel and walked away. She walked out of the door. She arrived at Kay's within five minutes. She knocked on the door. Joey-chan opened the door with a smile of her face. "Konnichiwa Zumi, how are you?" Joey-chan asked smiling. "Fine Rodriguez-san" Zumi said. "That's good, Kay is in her room you can just go back there" Joey-chan said. "Arigato Rodriguez-san" Zumi said bowing. Joey-chan smiled. Zumi walked in and Joey-chan shut the door. "Where is your onee chan?" Joey-chan asked. "At home" Zumi said. "Oh... what is he going to do tonight?" Joey-chan asked. "Sit in front of the TV or go out skateboarding or dueling" Zumi said flatly. Kay came out of her room and into the living room. "Konnichiwa Zumi" Kay said when she saw her friend.  
  
Yugi walked out from depths of his room. He made sure nobody was there when he was about to leave the house. He got on his skateboard. In about ten minutes he stopped. He saw Anzu wearing a short pink skirt and a really tight tank top. Yugi looked surprised at what Anzu was wearing. "Konnichiwa Anzu" Yugi said. "Konnichiwa Yugi" Anzu said smiling. Yugi and Anzu walked into a restaurant.  
  
"Let's go get ice cream" Zumi suggested. "Alright" Kay said pulling money out of her top drawer. Kay and Zumi walked out of Kay's room. "Mum we are going to go get ice cream!" Kay said at her mom's closed door. "Alright girls" Joey-chan said. Kay and Zumi walked outside. Within ten minutes they were at the Dairy Queen.  
  
Anzu and Yugi were finished eating when Anzu suggested "Let's go get ice cream." "Yeah sure" Yugi said distractedly. Yugi's thoughts were on Kay. 'I miss her' Yugi thought 'I remember when we first met, MATTE?! Nan am I thinking?!' Yugi shook his head. Yugi paid the bill and they left the restaurant. They arrived at the Dairy Queen within minutes. After Anzu and Yugi got their ice cream they sat down. Anzu started talking about friendship. Yugi noticed Kay and Zumi sitting on the wall. "Oh kuso!" Yugi muttered. 'Please don't let them see me' Yugi thought desperately 'Too late!' Kay and Zumi had spotted them. "So these are your plans Yugi" Zumi yelled. Kay, for once in her life, went quiet and looked as if she was going to cry or scream. She turned away. "You are really low Yugi!" Zumi scolded. Kay was hurt. She lost out to Anzu. A tear ran down Kay's face. She turned on her heel and walked away. 'Taku now she's ticked at me' Yugi thought. "Yugi what is going on?" Anzu asked. "I've gotta go Anzu" Yugi said jumping up. Zumi was really ticked now. "GET YOUR ROBA BACK HERE!" Zumi shouted. Yugi started to skateboard home. "Taku!" Zumi muttered. "Gomen nasai Anzu my brother is being a roba" Zumi turned to Anzu then wheeled the direction of home and started to jog after him.   
  
Kay watched Yugi and Zumi. 'Naze?' Kay thought 'of all the girls why Anzu?' She got up and followed Zumi and Yugi. She couldn't have Zumi kill Yugi. "Zumi—ZUMI! STOP! Let him alone!" Kay shouted down the street. Kay wiped the tear away from her cheek. Kay started in the direction of Zumi and Yugi's house. Anzu sat there about to cry then got up and left.  
  
Yugi knew what was going to happen to him so he ran to his room and locked his door. Zumi was on a rampage. Zumi picked the lock on his door. Kay ran into the house. "Zumi stop" Kay said quietly. "Yugi I can't believe you!" Zumi shouted at Yugi. "Of every girl in Domino, you pick ANZU! HOW COULD YOU!?!?!? You are a rat, a flea on a rat-no, wait! You're lower than that! You're an amoeba on a flea on a rat that is swimming in the sewer pipe!" Zumi was madder than she had ever been before. Kay wasn't listening, even though it was louder than Yugi's stereo at 2 am. 'Naze, naze did he do this??' She thought. "Desperate aho..." she muttered under her breath. "Zumi it doesn't matter who I choose I have my own free will" Yugi said. Zumi went quiet for a moment. She knew he had a point. "So what if he likes Anzu" Kay said shortly "It doesn't matter to me." Zumi and Yugi both looked at Kay. They couldn't see Kay's eyes but they saw tears coming down. "Oyasuminasai Yugi. Zutto aishiteru but I know you don't care" Kay said as she turned on her heel and left the ring that he gave her on the floor. 'What have I done?' Yugi thought.  
  
Kay ran home and threw herself down on the bed. She cried and cried. "Kami- sama why must this be?" Kay sighed.  
  
"I hope you are happy Yugi" Zumi said turning on her heel and left. Actually Yugi felt the opposite. He fell on his bed. He felt like he was going to cry but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. Finally a silent tear fell down his cheek.  
  
Zumi ran over to Kay's and walked into her bedroom. "I'm sooo sorry for my onee chan" Zumi said. "It's alright" Kay said sitting up, mopping up her tears. She sighed and plopped back down. She sighed. The room was silent except for the occasional sniffle from Kay. "He was right, we can't force him to go out with anyone" Kay said finally. Zumi nodded her head sadly. "Oh well there are other fish in the sea" Kay said "Maybe I could suck up to Kaiba and borrow him to use against Yugi if that is ok with you." Zumi nodded even though Izumi was cussing her out in her mind. "Since he used Anzu against me," Kay added.  
  
Kay reached for the phone and dialed Kaiba's private cell phone. It seemed odd to Zumi that Kay knew Kaiba's private cell phone off the top of her head. She decided not to ask. "Hello? ... this is Kay... no, I am not calling to say random things to you again like last time... Izumi says I can borrow you for a week or so to get back at Yugi... yes, only for a week... okay then, be at my house as soon as possible... because we need to discuss our plan with Zumi and... no, we don't have 3-way or speakerphone... because she lives with him... okay, you'll be here at 9?... bai." Kay hung up and forced a smile at Zumi. "So I guess it worked?" Zumi tried to talk about anything other than Yugi because she knew that, in about 15 minutes, all that would be metioned was her little brother. "Yeah, Seto should be here any-" Kay was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Zumi ran over to the door and answered it, only to be pushed to the side by a huge burly bodyguard.  
  
"So what's the plan, Kay?" Seto Kaiba asked as he strode over to the couch. "We actually don't know yet, we wanted to make the plans with you so you'd be okay with them..." Kay stared out the window again, unable to say anymore. Zumi sat on the couch next to Seto and gasped as she was pulled into her spirit room by Izumi. "What do you think you're doing out there, just giving Seto away like that!?!?!?! How can I trust you about anything else?" Izumi demanded of her hikari as she pinned Zumi against the wall. "Kay... needs him... for... our plans... against Yugi..." Zumi managed to gasp out.

* * *

Kay: oooh look a cliffy!  
  
MeKayla: what is sooo good about that?  
  
Kay: ()shrugs() I dunno  
  
MeKayla & Kay: R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kay: alright I'm back I'm ready to get on with the fic... I would have updated sooner but my computer went haywire because of this EZula thing and I've been with my friends so it was kinda hard but on with the fic now.

* * *

"Are you sure that is all? Or are you just giving him away!" Izumi shouted at her hikari. "It's just for a week Izumi! I swear!" Zumi gasped out. "It had better be a week!" Izumi screamed at her hikari. Just then there was a thud at the door of Zumi's spirit room. Kay opened the door to see Izumi holding Zumi back up against the wall. "Izumi let her go!" Kay shouted running up to them. "It is only for a week, its part of a plan to get back at Yugi!" Kay shouted at Izumi and started to pull her arms off Zumi. Izumi let go and only grunted in response. Kay and Zumi left the spirit room and took back over their bodies.  
  
Kaiba looked at the two girls strangely. "So what is the plan?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Yugi walked out of his house and walked down to the park where they had always hung out. He walked onto a bridge with cherry blossoms that were all around it. He sighed. He would have to hook back up with Anzu to make sure she wasn't too ticked with him for leaving. He stared into the water and remembered some of the good times they had together. Yugi was starting to cry then realized that he was so he tried to stop but he couldn't stop. Yugi went back to thinking about what he was going to do to get back at Kay.  
  
Kay sat down and started to think about Yugi and started to cry. _"Don't cry here Kay"_ Kay heard in her head from Zumi _"Alright"_ Kay told Zumi with her mind. Kay wiped the tears off her face. "I think that when we go to school tomorrow that we act a little flirtier" Kay said. "Alright" Kaiba said nodding. "Heeey Kaiba do I get to ride in the limo?" Kay asked like a five year old. "Fine, I will be here at 7:30 you will be outside" Kaiba growled a bit. "Sorry I had to ask that" Kay said smiling "we should act a bit more like a couple instead of friends." "We will try" Kaiba said coldly. "Alright" Kay said sighing.

* * *

Kay: Sorry for the short chapter... well R&R... Don't go looking to YuGiOh cast raps? Anymore because it was deleted!  
  
MeKayla: taku  
  
Kay: I don't understand why it got deleted...  
  
MeKayla: maybe you are just blond...  
  
Kay: shut up! I have a good idea for the next chapter hopefully this won't get deleted. R&R! 


End file.
